Cognitive Disequilibrium
by PelissaShieva
Summary: 5 years after: Mikado works together with the psychical instable Nakura who wants to desperately kill Izaya and kill everyone who gets into his way. What will Shizuo do after Nakura nearly accomplished his task?  What will Mikado do? SHIZAYA!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cognitive Disequilibrium

**Genre:** Angst, crime, humour, smut, (romance?)

**Main Characters:** Nakura Kurokami _(OC) http: / pelissa .com/art/Nakura-Kurokami-289296887_ , Izaya Orihara, Alice Bane (OC) _http: / pelissa_ _.com/art/Sketch-Alice-Bane-289613117_ , Mikado Ryugamine & Shizuo Heiwajima

**Pairings:** **SHIZAYA**, Maybe MikadoxNakura - _That wasn't my idea in the first place! xDD_

**Plot:** The story takes place about 5 years after the actual story of Durarara.

_A new gang -if you can call it that, it was more like an organization- took secretly the lead of the town. Streets got destroyed, buildings set on fire, disgusting incidents everywhere and everywhere they left "GORIA" was written in big, red letters on walls, streets, everything that was around. Big red letters on walls... there was probably only one person who came up with this idea._

_In this shattered world Nakura Kurokami was a strong and feared man. He led several drug rings and yakuza groups and partly worked together with Yodogiri Jinnai. Although many people knew of the first 2 facts the police wasn't able to find evidences to finally capture him. A special police group tried to follow every of his steps to finally find some. In this group were Iwao Imai, Akihito Ine and Hazuki Masoni who has absolved a psychological training. But unluckily for this group Iwao Imai is Nakura's second assistant. So he is always one step ahead of them and free to do whatever pleases him. He wants to destroy the whole human race._

-I don't know if this will turn into a big story … let's see xD-

* * *

><p><strong>Cognitive Disequilibrium<strong>

What is actually the meaning of this?  
>Why did he have to be so different? Why did <em>they<em>have to be so different?

A young man was sitting at his desk in his office barely acknowledging what is happening around him. He always was like this, spacing out and seemingly not being bothered by the world around him. More over blacking it out on purpose. A part of him captured deep down in him never wanted to live in this world but dying wasn't an option. But he still accomplished to disappear from this world without losing his life…. He let it live someone else.

"Nakura! You have a meeting soon~" A beautiful blond woman, named Alice Bane, was leaning against his desk as she spoke. She was about the same height, maybe even a little taller than him. He was quite small for already being 27.  
>"…I see. Cancel it." He avoided looking at her face. Something about it disgusted him to no end and made him wonder why he still kept her as his assistant. But on the other side she was the only one he could truly trust.<br>"Eh? Why? This would be the fifth meeting this week you canceled… Don't tell me it's because of that again! Nakura, my darling…" His shoulders tensed after she called him that "Why are you so afraid? You don't have to. I will always, ALWAYS protect you my love~"

"….I hate you"  
>"You will grow to love me one day Nakura!" She leaned down to Nakura in his sitting position who was still avoiding looking at her face.<br>"Back off. I hate you. Now cancel the meeting."  
>Taken aback she straightened herself in front of him and put her hands on her hips. And if this wasn't enough she put on a pout. "You can't always ditch away from work Nakura! Someday some of your contacts will get really mad at you… You are so hard to handle 1. I like 2 better at moments like this. He loves me back."<br>"…As hell he does. You're lying again. Now leave me alone and cancel the meeting!" This time he looked her straight into her eyes but his emotionless face was replaced by a glare.  
>Alice seemed to catch the warning in his stare and left him alone in his office with a sigh.<p>

All he could think about now was 2. His second personality.  
>If it was even possible to hate something that is basically yourself then you could say he hated 2. Ever since he appeared for the first time he hated him. Back then it was only him and his third personality.<br>To be exact his 3rd personality was the first one to appear in his childhood to save him from this world. The second one that appeared was his 1st a little later. Nakura 1 is also his main personality now. The 2nd one appeared pretty late while he attended his high school, the Raijin Academy.

At the memory of his time in the Academy he felt a shiver run down his back. Those thoughts weren't allowed to come back, they were hurting him more and more every time he thinks about what happened back then.  
>He stood up and glanced to the wall on the left side. On this wall stood in an ugly dark red: "<strong>DIE IZAYA DIE<strong>"  
>It wasn't one of his best moments when he wrote that on the wall. Actually he was pretty drunk at that time. He normally doesn't drink anything because a drunken human is vulnerable, controllable and manipulable. Other people around him would make full use of his state, he was sure about it.<p>

_He couldn't trust anyone and the least Izaya Orihara._

Izaya Orihara was manipulating bastard who was toying with his so called "beloved" humans. And on top of that he often used a pseudonym, called Nakura. This coincidence made him quite furious every time he thinks of Izaya. His paranoid side believes that Izaya used this name to put the blame of one of his "games" on Nakura to destroy him.  
>He clenched his fists in anger. The man was pissing him off for way to long. Today he would finally kill him, he was sure about that. Well, Nakura 2 would. As soon as he saw the man his 2nd personality would try to get the upper hand of the body. And this fact made him hate Izaya even more.<p>

He took his phone out while he was walking to the elevator to leave his loft. One of Nakura 1's rare hobbies was to chat with other people on the net.

_**-Grandma has joined the chatroom-**_**  
><strong>Grandma:_Hello._  
>Mary-sue: <em>Ah, hello! I already thought you wouldn't come online anymore. Where have you been?<em>  
>Grandma: <em>…in my room.<em>  
>Crimson: <em>Grandma-san~ You never fail to make me laugh~!<em>  
>Grandma: …<br>Grandma: _…I don't get it._  
>Mary-sue: …<br>Crimson: _Yeeeeaaaah. Anyway~ did you hear of GORIA again? It seems they burned down two company buildings this morning, so scary~~!_  
>Mary-sue: <em>N-no way! Really? I wonder what they are up to.<em>  
>Grandma: …<br>Crimson: _Ah, why do you have to type "…"? If you don't have anything to say it would be better to don't write anything at all, don't you think so too~?_  
>Mary-sue: <em>Don't bully him Crimson. You know how Grandma-san is, it can't be helped.<em>  
>Crimson: <em>True, true~<em>

_**-Grandma has started the private chat with Mary-sue-**_  
>Mary-sue: <em>?<em>  
>Grandma: <em>Do you know where Izaya Orihara is?<em>  
>Mary-sue: <em>Why do you want to know, Nakura.<em>  
>Grandma: …<br>Mary-sue: _You know your typing "…" annoys me too._  
>Grandma: <em>Where is he?<em>  
>Mary-sue: <em>Nakura, I warn you. You can't kill him now. Later, but not now.<em>  
>Grandma: …<br>_**-Grandma has closed the private chat with Mary-sue-**_

Grandma: _I'm going._  
>Crimson: <em>Awwww, already? You are no fun at all~<em>  
>Mary-sue: <em>Hold it! I have to talk with you, Grandma-san.<em>  
>Grandma: <em>Sorry, bye.<em>  
>Crimson: <em>Saaaaayonara~<em>  
>Mary-sue: <em>…bye then.<em>  
><em><strong>-Grandma has left the chatroom-<strong>_

"That wasn't helpful at all." He put his phone back into his pocket and walked down further the streets of Ikebukuro, avoiding to brush against any other human on the street. Nakura already knew how he could find the underground informant. It was really simple. Izaya "loved" his humans because they were predictable. Izaya himself was it too. He "hated" the unpredictable ones.

A few steps later he already saw his target, Shizuo Heiwajima.  
>It wouldn't take too long for Izaya to appear to have "fun" with the monster of Ikebukuro.<p>

_And it truly didn't._  
>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think you can guess who <span>Crimson<span> and Mary-sue are ... XDDDDD**

**I hope it didn't suck too much ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, review this if you like the story!**

**I'm trying my best ^^;**

* * *

><p>"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA-KUN!"<br>And here the cat and mouse game started again.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~! I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with you today. You know, some people have serious jobs unlike you-" He easily dodged a flying vending machine coming his way.  
>It was always the same act. Izaya insulting the debt collector who in return throws random things at him and chases him through the town.<br>Nakura couldn't quite get why Izaya found this treat to be a funny variety to his life. Not being able to understand him made him want to kill Izaya even more right now. But he was sure Shizuo Heiwajima would stop him. He was sure that the debt collector would never kill Izaya and especial not letting someone else kill him. So he had to follow their chase.

"Damn Flea! I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"  
>"You did? I can't quite remember~~ You yell so much uninteresting things at me, sometimes I space out because of boredom. Well, see you later Shizu-chan~!" Izaya dashed forward away from the beast. But said beast started automatically to follow him. "Stay still! I WILL KILL YOU!"<p>

Pathetic.  
>In Nakura's eyes this whole scene seemed pathetic as he slowly realized the real deal here. A smile spread across his face. Maybe he could have some fun with Izaya before killing him.<br>No.  
>Nakura froze at this thought. This wasn't him, this was 2 already trying to take over. He had to follow them quickly before he started to do something stupid as 2.<p>

"I swear I'll kill you, louse!" The informant and the debt collector entered a black alley disappearing from the world for all humans on the street.  
>"Ah Shizu-chan~ Don't make promises you can't keep."<br>"As hell, I WILL KEEP IT FOR SURE!" He grabbed a nearby trashcan and threw it at the happily grinning informant.

Pathetic.  
>Nakura stepped into the alley eyes never leaving the informant. He panted hard. It was clear that any moment 2 would take over and ruin this opportunity to kill Izaya. He should run away or call Alice but all he did was stepping closer to them. It was already too late.<p>

"Izaya-san~!" A smirk spread across Nakura's face.  
>Said man and the debt collector looked his way. On Izaya's face you could clearly read "annoyed".<br>"Ah…and you were~?" He put back on his ugly, fake smile.  
>Nakura didn't answer. All he did was taking out his chopper as he kept grinning like a mad man. As he was walking closer to them he looked at Shizuo.<br>"Ahahah~ the monster, MONSTER! Please, leave us alone Mr. Monster!"  
>Shizuo twitched at the remark. A vein popped up as he growled at the small men in front of him.<br>"–Don't call me that!"  
>Shizuo aimed with his fist at Nakura. But just as Izaya he could easily dodge him. If it was even possible his smirk grew wider. But he wasn't here to play with a stupid human. All he wanted was Izaya. So he took out his gun and shoot 3 times at Shizuo. Two bullets into his foot and one into his stomach. After all he only wanted to kill Izaya right now. As far as he knew this would knock out Shizuo Heiwajima only for some minutes.<p>

As the bleach blond man dropped to the ground he walked closer to Izaya.  
>"Haha, Isn't this unfair? I'm just having a knife and you a gun after all~" The informant put said knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Nakura.<br>"And beside you destroyed my fun with Shizu-chan~"  
>Nakura snorted.<br>"Fun! FUN! REALLY! Ahahahah you are so funny… you LONELY bastard!"  
>"Lonely? Me? I don't know what you are talking about. Ah, maybe you refer to yourself~ne~?"<br>"I AM. YEAH, IAM!.. But you too. A DIGUSTING CHICKEN who is lonely and keeping on making an UTTERLY STUPID HUMAN follow him through town. PATHETIC! PATHETIC!"  
>"You know, you are quite annoying and you hurt my ears with your yelling. You are even more annoying than Shizu-chan~ Unbelievable~!"<br>"BUHAHAHAHA! You are not the first one to tell me I am annoying~ But people normally tell me I AM SCARY! I SCARE THEM TO _**DEATH!**_"

As he spat the word "death" Izaya flinched. The informant was sure this human totally had gone mad and it wasn't save to be with him any longer.  
>"Ah, you see. I really have important business. So, sayonaraaaa!"<br>Izaya turned around to sprint off but Nakura reacted too fast for him and shot him into his ankle. The informant fell to the ground with a short pained scream. Nakura approached him while he winced in pain trying to get up.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!... OH YES! FINALLY! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Nakura pointed a gun at Izaya's face.  
>Izaya froze. No one ever got so close to killing him. <em>'Who is this human…'<em>  
>"BUHAHAHA! Any last words~! Come on hoty! SPEAK UP!"<br>Izaya had to think fast. Otherwise he would really die now. The sweat started to run down his forehead. He still kept on smiling at the mad man in front of him.  
>"…how about discussing the engravings of my gravestone~ Ah, but I would rather discuss this with someone else." A unique talk always distracted people long enough to take the upper hand again. But sadly Nakura 2 wasn't like all the other people.<p>

"Ahahaha! YOU ARE SO FUNNY IZAYA. ..Well, then, **DIE NOW**!"  
><em>The gun in his hand clicked.<br>__Izaya's smile fell._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwwwwww who knows? Maybe he really dies? xD<strong>  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing? Put the gun down!"

Nakura 2 smiled at the familiar voice. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Still with his gun in front of Izaya's face never leaving his gaze wander he answered the intruder.  
>"What do you want Miiiiiiiiiiiiiikado~!"<p>

"Why do you always have to drag Nakura 1 into the mess you produce!"  
>Izaya frowned at the number that followed the name. He was sure there was a big secret behind it he hasn't heard of by now. Hell, he didn't even hear of this Nakura. This really annoyed him.<br>"Nakura **one**? Are there more? Are they here right now too? Can't only I don't see them~? … Mikado-kun, have you also lost your mind like that guy in front of me~?"

Mikado pinched his nose at his remark. He really wanted to see Izaya dead too but he couldn't afford it right now. The fact that pissed him off the most at this moment was that he had to save the informant… from a full-mode Nakura 2. This just wasn't his day.

Mikado took his own gun out and pointed at Nakura 2.

"Throw the gun away. Otherwise I have to shoot you!"  
>"As if you REEEEEAAALLY would shoot at me! You like 1! YOU LIKE 1 YOU SICK BASTARD! Buhaha, poor guy~! BUT I WOULD RATHER DO IT WITH THAT INFORMANT THAN WITH YOU!"<br>Mikado narrowed his eyes. He really did hate Nakura 2 like most people who knew of him.  
>"You're talking nonsense again. Now throw it away or I'll have to shoot into your foot."<br>"MAKE ME! MAKE ME! COME AT ME!"  
>Izaya flinched when Nakura 2 started to scream again. "What the hell is wrong with this guy, Mikado!"<br>"SHOOT~! SHOOT~! SHOOT~!"

"Agh… no one shoots at anyone! …DAMN IT! Stop being so noisy!" The blond debt collector woke up during their conversation. And if he wasn't already in a bad mood before, now he sure was. He glared with murderous eyes shinnying through his glasses at Nakura who still kept grinning.

Nakura took out his chopper and pointed it at Izaya's throat while he removed the gun from his face to point at Shizuo.

"Seems like I have to MURDER THE MONSTER! Awww, the people of this town will love me for that! THOSE UGLY CHICKENS!"  
>Mikado paled a little. He lost total control of this situation. Without thinking any further he shot Nakura into his foot. It was the only way to save him from going to prison and ruining their plans.<p>

"GAAAH! …DISGUSTING CHICKEN!" Nakura fell to his knees still holding up his chopper at Izaya's throat. He was determined to win and finally kill this pest. He started bursting out into laughing.  
>"Haha! Maybe that's why Nakura 1 thinks I fail at killing him. I JUST HAVE SO MUCH BAD LUCK! And I admittedly talk WAAAAAAAAAAY too much! OKAY, I CAN CHANGE THAT!"<br>Before anyone could even react he sliced his chopper over Izaya's throat.

It seemed like time froze when the informant booker collapsed onto the ground with his blood slowly making a puddle next to his face.  
>Nakura started to laugh like a maniac. Shizuo froze and stared at the scene in front of him unable to do anything right now at the moment.<br>Mikado clenched his fists and sprinted towards Nakura. He grabbed him by his collar and started yelling into his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!"  
>Nakura just smiled at him without saying anything at all, then sticking out his tongue.<p>

Mikado snapped and slapped him across his face. He couldn't deal with this guy only with words anymore. "Come to your senses! God damn it, Nakura 1, I know you can hear me!"  
>After the impact of the hand making contact with his face Nakura fell silent.<br>"Mikado? Why..?… My head hurts."  
>Mikado sighed in relief and helped Nakura stand up. Then he looked at the still silent Shizuo. He was still trying to put together what just happened.<br>"Shizuo. I know you hate him and you would probably love to let him lie dying here but please, do me a favour. Bring Izaya to Shinra and Celty! **Fast!**"  
>Shizuo looked in disbelief at Mikado and Nakura.<p>

"So first that freak shoots at me and then tries murdering Izaya?", he walked closer to them both "…And you want to help him get away! And let me clean up his mess!"  
>Mikado glared at Shizuo.<br>"Nakura would have killed you if I wouldn't have stopped him. Be grateful and do as I say or I will continue where Nakura stopped."  
>A vein popped up under Shizuo's eye. "… Are you threatening me?" His eyes went wide like the ones of an animal wanting to kill his prey.<br>Mikado cursed under his breath.

Suddenly a cough could be heard from behind Shizuo. He looked around to see that the informant was the cause of this noise. '_So he still is conscious_', Shizuo thought.  
>While Shizuo was distracted by the informant Mikado started to sprint out of the alley dragging Nakura behind him.<br>"You really cause me nothing but trouble, really!"  
>"Nh... slower, my foot! ...and that's not my fault- ah! It hurts."<br>"Well and that's not MY fault! Nakura 2 didn't stop so I had to do it!"  
>After they reached the street Mikado applied for the next taxi in case that the monster of Ikebukuro was following them.<p>

But said monster stood next to the dying informant, deep in his own thoughts.  
>'<em>Should I let him die here?<em>'

* * *

><p><strong>I think my chapters are way to short...<strong>

**And I started blushing at the thought of Mikado dragging Nakura on his hand out of the alley...**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**...*facepalm* ...food? Did I write this for real? I MEANT FOOT xDDDDDDDDDD  
><strong>


End file.
